Big Problems Need Big Solutions
by RAVAD's Bassist
Summary: Why is Squall meeting Cloud Strife, why are they even in the same dimension? Read and find out. Please reveiw.


Chapter 1: The Encounter  
  
This story is a fusion of both Final Fantasy VII and Final Fantasy VIII (from now on referred to as FFVII and FFVIII to save time). It is a look into a possibility that no one seems to have considered. I look forward to reviews and constructive criticisms, don't waste my time with flames that are a waste of computer memory or mine. Disclaimer: I do not own any of the characters and such in this story, they are the property of sqaresoft, so don't sue me.  
  
Cloud looked over at his wife Tifa, he couldn't get over how happy he was. That he, Cloud Strife, had done what he thought was impossible or very improbable, he had married Tifa. He and Tifa were currently on their honeymoon in the Mideel area, Tifa's idea, enjoying the warm tropical days and the mild nights (the nights were when they were the most active, consummating their marriage). Tifa suddenly snuggled closer to him in her sleep, he couldn't help but smile and caress her long brown hair. Cid had lent them the Highwind for the duration of their honeymoon. They weren't worried about being discovered during their nighttime romps because Cid had recently installed a high tech autopilot that could take them anywhere in the world that they desired. Then all of a sudden Cloud felt the Highwind jerk. "Cloud what's going on?" Cloud looked down at his wife. "I don't know, stay here while I see what's happening in the control room" with that Cloud threw on some clothes and grabbed his ultima weapon (since the defeat of Sephiroth he never went anywhere without it, in case some new threat should arise). When Cloud reached the control room he couldn't believe what he saw. The computers were going ballistic and electricity arching off the controls. "What the hell is going on here" that was the last thing he said cause then he saw what was causing the equipment to malfunction. Then he ran. He ran like all the evils of hell were after him, while he ran he yelled at the top of his voice "TIFA, BRACE FOR IMPACT" (or something to that affect).  
"Squall do you have any idea where we are?" Squall looked over at to the passenger seat of the hovercraft. "No. Does it really matter? Anyway if we need help we'll just reactivate that homing beacon that we fond in here the other day and Laguna will come and get us." As he said that he couldn't help but grin a little impishly thinking what they were doing when they discovered the homing beacon by accident. The hovercraft was a brand new invention in Esther in didn't need fuel and could fly as high or as fast as the driver desired, at least that was what Laguna had told them when he loaned it to them for their honeymoon. Squall and Rinoa had decided to explore the area around Edea's orphanage for their honeymoon. The area had two characteristics that made it so attractive for them, the first was the relatively warm climate, and second was the fact that it was very unlikely that they would be disturbed because of the low population density (practically zero). But what Rinoa didn't know was that Squall did know where they were and had already picked a destination, the only problem was trying to make it look like he didn't know where he was going. The spot he was heading toward was one that he had spotted on some satellite photos, it was a secluded lagoon that could only be reached by air or small boat (hence the hovercraft). It was getting late in the afternoon and Squall finally decided to stop playing around and just get to the lagoon while the sun was up and they could enjoy it. But when he came over the last ridge that blocked the view of the lagoon he saw that he and Rinoa wouldn't be the only ones in the lagoon, cause floating in midair not 1 mile away was a large aircraft that some what resembled a blimp. When he got closer he was able to read the name of the vessel "Highwind".  
  
"Hey Tifa we got company" called Cloud from the bridge. For the last day and a half he had been trying to find a way to get the Highwinds' manual control system operational, but it seemed that someone had deliberately made that impossible, at least for someone who didn't know much about electronics (Cloud). At this he and Tifa started to try to get the attention of the unknown aircraft. Fortunately for them the pilot of the other vehicle was heading straight for them. They were both surprised when not 1 minute later the vehicle reached them, 'Man that thing is fast' Cloud thought to himself 'Cid would be drooling to get a chance to fly it'. When they other vehicle got close enough for him to see the passengers he saw that it was another set of newly weds (Squall and Rinoa hadn't bothered to scrape the words of the side of the hovercraft yet). "Excuse me but we seem to be having trouble with our ships control systems. If you'd be so kind as to give us some assistance we would be very thankful." Cloud could tell that the couple was discussing what to do about them, probably trying to decide whether or not to give them a lift or get someone who could help. ============================================================================  
"What do you think Rinoa should we give them a lift or we all share the lagoon for a couple of days then give them a lift, I mean Laguna packed this thing with enough supplies to last us a month or two?" Squall said looking over at his new bride. "Well lets find out if they have to be somewhere soon first" at this Rinoa yelled over to the other couple " Uh excuse me sir but do you have to be anywhere soon cause if you don't do you mind waiting a couple of day's cause we're on our honeymoon?" Cloud looked over at Tifa to see what she thought "I don't mind being stuck here for a couple of day's do you Cloud" replied Tifa to Clouds unasked question. "Sure we don't have to be anywhere. As a matter of fact we're on our honeymoon as well. My name is Cloud Strife and this is my wife Tifa Strife. Do you mind if we ask what your names are?" Cloud replied to the couple in the hovercraft. Squall looked over at Rinoa "Should we give them our real names because I don't feel like giving out autographs?" Rinoa just smiled at Squall and yelled over to Cloud "My name is Rinoa Leonheart and this is my husband Squall Leonheart. And to answer your question he is the same Squall Leonheart who defeated the Sorceress Ultimeca so would you please not ask for his autograph." "Sure, no problem. Hey if you want to you can stay here on board the Highwind. It's the least we can do since you two will be helping us out of a bind, but only on one condition, and that is if he doesn't ask for Tifa's or my autographs or ask about how we defeated Jeneva and Sephiroth, or how we awakened Holy." Cloud was happy to say this because he was tired of people pestering him on how he saved the planet. "Hey Squall do you know who Jeneva is or Sephiroth?" asked Rinoa "No. But it would be nice to sleep in a bed while we're here and then we can find out what they are talking about." Then Squall looked over at the large aircraft and picked a place to land.  
  
"Mother I don't trust this Ultimeca person. What if she tells Cloud that we're alive and where we are?" Sephiroth said as he followed his mother (Jeneva) to meet some lady that had convinced his mother that she could help them destroy Cloud and the others. "Silence boy, your fear of that human Strife disgusts me. I still can't believe you lost to him, after all you had my cells in you" Jeneva didn't even hear Sephiroth mutter under his breath "Well you should be afraid too. After all he did defeat you as well". ^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^ (A/N) So everyone what do you think. Should I continue with the story or just save myself the trouble and scrap the entire idea right here. On further notice I will not submit any other chapters unless I get 5 reveiws after each chapter. Ideas for these chapters are welcome since they have not been written yet.  
  
Sincerely, Sephiroth 


End file.
